


“You stir up my emotions and fill me with dessert.”

by little_dumpling



Series: Cody writes fanfiction [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Clone Wars, Clones, Clones Are People Too, Cookies, Gen, Humor, M/M, Romance, Space hobby, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26605519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_dumpling/pseuds/little_dumpling
Summary: A familiar duo interrupt our Commander's writing flow with the mostasinineof arguments. Cody makes a verysweetdiscovery.
Relationships: Boil & Waxer (Star Wars), CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi/CT-7567 | Rex
Series: Cody writes fanfiction [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931494
Comments: 29
Kudos: 216





	“You stir up my emotions and fill me with dessert.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: It happened again, y'all. I had too many cookies, and now it's one AM, and my brain is so wired from sugar! So then I was thinking about Cody, as you do, and has he ever had cookies? I know it's expensive to feed an army, and I feel like the Republic is probably pretty cheap when it comes to the clones diets. I've seen other peoples thoughts about the vod'e maybe never even having eaten real food, instead only rations. And that means my bb Cody has NEVER HAD A COOKIE! I needed to change that stat! Also, more of Cody's fanfiction fixation (his ficxation? Lol), Because I love those bits.
> 
> Title is from “Love Poem, Written in Haste” by Brian Bilston.

_The door to the officers rec opened and Rock looked up from where he had taken apart his weapon. After each incursion with the Seppies, he was careful to take it apart piece by piece and clean each part thoroughly. It had been something he'd learned as a shiny in training, back before he'd learned the importance of taking care of each and every single one of his possessions. Technically, they weren't really_ his _possessions. His armour, his weapons, even the few novels stashed under his bunk were property of the Republic, but then, so was_ **he**. 

_“Captain Rock,” one of his sergeants stood in the doorway, saluting him._

_“What is it, Fours?” Rock moved one hand to pick up his cleaning rag and the other to pick up the large barrel from his weapon._

_“Our General says we're going to be joining up with the 213th in 10 hours for our next mission, and he'll meet you in the hanger to supervise deployment._

_Rock felt his face warm with the thought of seeing General Kenobi again. It had been_ weeks _since their battalion had ..._

* * *

Cody was in the middle of writing chapter 2, after his shift had ended, when the door to his office hissed open and two brothers crashed through the doorway.

He quickly turned off the 'pad and tried to look innocent. To be fair, almost all of Cody's expressions looked very similar to the untrained eye. So unless it was the General, Rex, or one of the other Clone Field Commanders, any fakeness to his “innocent” expression would go unnoticed.

“Commander!” The first vod through the door almost shouted right into his face, “Tell him to stop going through my locker!”

“If he's going to be keeping contraband, he should be sharing with the rest of his brothers!” The other protested.

Cody felt his left eyelid twitch under his scar. “Boil, leave Waxer's locker alone. Waxer, stop being a tattletale.”

“What's a tattletale, sir?” 

Cody himself had only heard the term for the first time just the night before:

> [IhateRations24] has joined the chat.
> 
> [SexyJediLover69] Rations! Good to see uou!
> 
> [SwimmingChamp] Of course you'd say that SJL, just 10 minutes ago you were ranting about what an amazing writer IHR is. XD You've developed quite the fanboy crush!! \\(^O^)/
> 
> [that-speedo-life] If only we could see him now, my dear Swimming, I bet poor Sexy would be blushing.
> 
> [SexyJediLover69] I amnot! How dare you 2! Your'e both such tattletales!
> 
> [IhateRations24] I'm flattered. :)  
> 

Even now his chest felt warm, remembering the conversation. It was kind of nice having someone praise you like that, even when you weren't there.

Of course afterwards he'd had to go look that word up. It was kind of a fun word to say allowed. _Tattletale_. It rolled off the tongue nicely.

“But sir!” Boil was protesting, well, whining really. He held out a small brown box.

Waxer lunged for it. But Boil only stretched up, holding the box high over his head.

“He has _cookies_!”

Cody stared at the box, intrigued. He knew what cookies were of course, a sweet baked food, but he'd never tried one before. A dangerous glint flashed in Cody's eyes, which both Waxer and Boil missed as they squabbled over the box.

Cody stood and walked around his desk, holding his hand out for the box. “Boil,” Cody raised one eyebrow.

“Awww,” Boil pouted, but handed it over.

Waxer stopped trying to climb up Boil's armour and crossed his arms, grinning.

“I thought you two were closer than any of the other brothers in our unit.”

The two glared at each other for a moment, before dropping their gaze at Cody's stern tone.

“Now Boil, apologize.”

Waxer beamed at Cody, feeling vindicated.

“Sorry,” Boil muttered, barely intelligible. At Cody's glare, he straightened and spoke again, “I'm sorry for going through your locker.”

“Good,” Cody nodded, “Now Waxer, apologize.”

Boil grinned wickedly, suddenly very happy with the situation.

“But sir! Boil stole from _me_!” Waxer's eyes were giving him their best impression of a baby tooka.

Waxer could give him as many baby tooka eyes as he wanted, Cody had learned to stand firm against _General Kenobi's_ baby tooka eyes. Now _that_ expression was tough to withstand. “We both know very well that Boil wouldn't have gone through your locker if you hadn't been teasing him about having these,” Cody shook the box.

Waxer froze, not having counted on getting called out. He blinked away his surprise. “I'm sorry for rubbing my contraband in your face,” he said with a pout.

The glee on Boil's face was definitely worth it.

“Good,” Cody held back his smile. “Now forgive each other.”

“I forgive you,” they both muttered.

“Oh, and Waxer,” Cody said, moving the box as if to hold it out. But instead of giving it back, he opened the top and took out two cookies. 

“Sir!” Waxer gaped at him with incredulity.

Cody handed one of the cookies to Boil and kept the other for himself. “Payment for us to not snitch on you to the General.” He knew the General could have cared less about a box of cookies. But it was the principle of the thing. “Now get out of here, both of you.”

Waxer grabbed the box, holding it tightly to his chest as he stomped out of the room. Boil following close behind, happily munching on his cookie.

Cody sat back down behind his desk and laughed at the cookie in his hand.

* * *

Cody was still quietly grinning to himself, hours later, as he finished his nightly rounds through the ship. 

“What has you in such a good mood, Commander?”

Cody nearly jumped out of his skin. “G-General! I didn't see you there sir.” His heart felt like it was racing ten lightyears a minute.

“Sorry,” Obi-Wan approached him from where he'd been bent over a terminal in the corner of the bridge. His red hair was dishevelled from running his hands through it too much, and his eyes looked heavy with exhaustion. “Just going over some of the other battalions stages before the council meeting tomorrow,” he yawned. “The connection is faster up here than in my office.”

“I'll get one of the techs on it, sir.”

“No, no, it's fine,” Obi-Wan waved his hand and followed Cody off the bridge and into the hall.

Cody only had to loop back through the mess, check the barracks, and finally the hold before he could call it a night himself. “You should get some sleep, sir.”

“How many times must I tell you, when we're not in battle or in a formal situation, you're free to call me Obi-Wan,” Obi-Wan said, smiling. “And who has time for sleep. I'll sleep when I'm dead.”

Cody stopped suddenly, Obi-Wan trailed forward a few steps before stopping himself and looking back at Cody, inquiringly. “I should hope not, sir,” Cody said quietly.

A small expression of surprise crossed Obi-Wan's face, followed by a look of realization. “Sorry Cody, that was tasteless of me. May we both live long, healthy lives. If only this war could end soon,” Obi-Wan scratched the back of his head sheepishly. “But you were going to tell me why you were so happy when you stepped onto the bridge.”

Cody nodded away Obi-Wan's apology, then raised an eyebrow. “I was?”

The General snorted, and began walking again. “Well you will now, right? I'd love to have a reason to laugh.”

Cody hesitated for only a moment before launching into the story of Waxer and Boil's fight over a box of cookies, and how he'd made them apologize to each other, before stealing a cookie for himself. He admitted, with a smile, that maybe he shouldn't have stolen the cookie from Waxer, but he'd never tried one before and really wanted to.

There was a strange look in Obi-Wan's eyes when Cody glanced over at his General. “What?”

Obi-Wan shook his head, slowing his stride. “Did you like it?”

“The cookie?” Cody asked confused, matching the other man's pace. At Obi-Wan's nod, he hesitated. “It was alright. I'm not sure how I felt about the dark lumps in it, but the light-brown crispy part was alright. Very sweet. Sweeter than anything I've ever had really.”

They'd reached the spot where the hall split and Cody had to go one way, and the General the other, down towards his office and quarters.

Obi-Wan smiled at him, but his eyes looked a little bit sad. “I'm glad you got to try one then. I'm headed this way,” he indicated with his head. “You'll get some sleep too, after your rounds, won't you?” Obi-Wan reached out and squeezed his upper arm. At least Cody thought it was a squeeze. He couldn't really feel it through his armour.

Cody nodded, dumbly and watched his General walk away.

* * *

Cody forgot all about the incident in the next coming weeks. Their battalion had some very intense battles that left them all drained. But finally they were able to snag a break, and were granted a three-day shore leave on Coruscant.

After their leave was over, and upon reembarking the ship for their next mission, Cody headed down the busy hall of the Negotiator. He needed to drop off a few datapads and mission reports in his office before he made his rounds to check that everyone and everything was in it's proper place for their departure.

He opened the door to his office and froze.

There, laid out neatly on top of his desk, were seven different boxes of cookies.

Cody smiled.

* * *

* * *

_Captain Rock smiled over the holotable at General Kenobi. His red hair took on a blue sheen from the holograms, the blue light washing out all of his freckles. It shouldn't have been a flattering light for the man, and yet somehow he looked more beautiful than ever._

_General Kenobi grinned back at him. “It's good to have you back with us, Captain Rock,” his voice was sweeter than a sugar cookie._

* * *


End file.
